eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Chips
is an ēlDLIVE Assistant Inspector and a major supporting character in ēlDLIVE. Appearance Chips is a small blue creature with three yellow eyes. His head is much bigger than his body and he has an antenna on his head with a yellow ring that shoots out SPH. He has tentacles as arms, and his four legs resemble yellow wheels that he uses to move around. He does not wear the ēlDLIVE uniform; usually he just wears his badge. Personality He is a very cheerful person, always acting happy and greeting everyone. He takes his job seriously, and helps his coworkers when they need it. He cares about them a lot, shown when he went on the job to find Dr. Love because he wanted to clear Misuzu's name. Despite his cuddly appearance, it is shown that he has a lot of experience as an ēlDLIVE officer and provides exposition whenever the team faces something new. He is also a major stickler for the rules and always remind everyone about the proper procedure of things. When Madigan wanted to launch an ambush of Heaven Sider's ship, Chips repeatedly try to persuade him to stop and kept reminding him that what he wanted to do is not proper protocol. History Chips was apparently working at a company before deciding to throw everything away to join ēlDLIVE for an unknown reason. Plot Season 2 * At the school assembly, Chuuta is remembering back to his training yesterday with Misuzu and Chips; Chips had brought in a machine to improve Chuuta's accuracy at catching criminals with his SPH; the machine could be set at different levels and targets will fly out of it that will require Chuuta to hit them with his SPH; he warned him that being touched by the targets will be like being stung by an Earth bee, with the same effects; Chips complimented Misuzu when she managed to hit all of her targets on her turn as well on a higher difficulty; he got blown away by Chuuta while he was dodging Misuzu's SPH ring; while Chuuta and Misuzu were arguing about how she could dodge anything even if she was only told to dodge or only the words "dog salmon" were said (Misuzu shortened the Japanese word for dodge, sakete, into sake, the Japanese word for dog salmon), he interrupted the argument by saying that when he got blown away, he accidentally set the machine to Level 100; he tried to press the emergency stop button, but it didn't work; just then, Tonto walked into bring Chips a notification, and he got worried when she became the target of the swarm; he was shocked when Tonto defeated the swarm easily by batting at them * When Misuzu and Drew go unconscious at the assembly, he radios Chuuta to tell him that the situation will be treated as an emergency and he will be coming to retrieve them all immediately * Chips then shows up in a female humanoid robot costume to pretend to be Misuzu's mother in order to take her away * He shakes her awake to get her to confirm this when the teachers get suspicious; one of them tells him that he can't take away his "daughter" just like that, he yells that it is an illness; he then says that he also received a message from Aunt Mimi to tell him to go home early * Chuuta tells him that his aunt will scold him if he went home early, and he told him to do something about that * He brings Misuzu and Chuuta to the station to be treated by Professor Isaac; after that he goes along with the rest of Division 2 to meet with Laine and Melies at the bridge * After they leave, he comments on the tension between Chuuta and Misuzu by saying that if they keep getting trouble by seeing nakedness, they would never achieve success in their lives, referring to the fact that he's always naked * The next day, Chips radios Chuuta and Misuzu at school from the Earth branch to tell them that the transfer students had called in sick, and that the team tracking them yesterday found no suspicious activity Category:ÉlDLIVE Investigation Officers Category:ÉlDLIVE staff Category:Aliens Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Solar System District Station